youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
M43TR1X
Daniel Senquez Basano (born: ), Currently known as M43TR1X is an American YouTuber of Portuguese descent who uploads random content that he chooses or that is requested. He is famous for creating fake TV footage requested by fans, and also his Caillou’s Rampage series, a spinoff to the Caillou Gets Grounded formula made with Plotagon. Early life career (1998 - 2012) Daniel was born on July 31,. Not much was said before his YouTube life, but what we know is he was born in San Mateo, CA, USA. Daniel started his YouTube career quite early in July 31, 2005 when he was just 7 years old. His channel name at the time was DanielTheAwesome. He mainly did what was considered vlogging, but also did gaming videos. He was quite low budget at the time as he used a camera to record his TV and his consoles (Wii, Playstation 3, XBOX 360) and most of the time was in front of the TV so the viewers couldn't see the gameplay. In August 2006, he tried a new layout, where the camera was at the right and Daniel was slightly left and further away from the TV. The TV faced slightly right so the camera would record the screen. This popularized his gaming videos and he continued making more. Not much happened in 2007 apart from Daniel getting a new camera to record his videos. In 2008, Daniel changed his username to TheXboxBrother. From here he uploaded 16:9 videos but still on a 4:3 scale. He used a different gaming setup where the camera was right at the TV so we couldn't even see Daniel. Daniel would still talk and you could still hear the buttons. In 2009 Daniel officially changed to the 16:9 scale. He started uploading animations and internet memes (such as YTPs) while also sticking to his old content (vlogs, gaming and talking). In 2010, Daniel changed the layout of his gaming for the last time. He got a new computer for his birthday and used it to screen-record PC games or connect it to his TV to record his console games. He also changed his username to danielanimations1, which was quite irrelevant as it wasn't his only duty. In 2011 Daniel announced on his Super Mario Galaxy 2 gameplay he would migrate to another account until further notice. It's unknown if his old account is still up as it hasn't been found yet. New account career (2012 - 2020) On December 28, 2012, Daniel launched his new account called danielanimations2, a sequel to danielanimations1. He also announced he would upload random content. This means he could upload memes, gaming, Go!Animate, toy destruction, etc. He didn't upload a video until June 18, 2013 of him telling you what will be for this future account. 2013 was the start of his fanmade series that is a mixture of funniness and cringyness called "The Roby Show". The first episode was "Shopping at the Mall" although most of his old videos were privatized in 2016 due to the lack of entertainment and cringe overload. He also got an Xfinity TV which can stream international TV. This is what started his obsession with the two BBC channels: CBeebies and CBBC. As Daniel was American, he never heard of them, but he found them very interesting. He started liking TV idents, promos and was into alot of CBeebies and CBBC TV programs. Most of his videos were Talking Roby, Talking Tom and Talking Ben videos, which was popular during the time. Then he discovered some new ones like Talking Ginger and Talking Angela. In October 2013 he uploaded 2 CBBC idents. He decided to upload weird content he called "Dumb but funny" such as Moshiolimpics and Talking Paul moments. He even titled one of his Talking Paul videos "Talking Paul likes to eat some chicken cheesy cancer" if some of those videos weren't dumb enough. Then he made the infamous "Talking Pocoyo Funny Remix" which was him rapidly pressing buttons to make weird noises. Then he started uploading Cartoon Network idents. Then he started posting HiT Entertainment logos, more CBeebies and CBBC and then BBC One and BBC Two. He also uploaded random channels such as Canadian Broadcasting Corporation, Raidió Telefís Éireann, Columbia Broadcasting System, PBS and PBS Kids, Mexican TV, Indian TV, Australian TV and more more so. He then uploaded LeapPad and LeapFrog Tag turning on and off, and more YTPs such as Minecraft badness, Ytp windows and Moo. He uploaded footage of his XBOX ONE playing on his iPad to YouTube twice with different names. In May 2014, his CBBC Idents series changed into the "CBBC Idents 2013 with HD and 3D Files" which is him uploading 1080p idents on his TV. He thought he could do this with CBeebies and uploaded CBeebies on his TV. He uploaded the "Talking Roby the Robot Behavior Card Day" which is Nickelodeon getting ungrounded for a green card and CBeebies getting expelled for a red card. He made continuities using Talking Tom and Ben News out of both CBBC and CBeebies. In July 2014 he started uploading Mario Kart 8 videos of him racing CPUs, online players and Time Trials. On August 19, 2014, Alfie made a cringy creepypasta on Daniel's account. Daniel and another disliked it for impermission and overcringe. On September 7, 2014, Nick Jr. aired an episode of Peppa Pig where her snort is Daddy Pig's snort. This glitch was noticed by Daniel and published to YouTube. On October 2014, Daniel got a video downloader so he wouldn't have to record of the TV anymore. He collaborated with other YouTubers to make songs such as the Diamond Sword song and Creeper Rap. His first song was I Found A Diamond, which was wholly made by him and not in collaboration. In January 2015 he made intros for his friends Dylan, Evans and FokeyComedion64 (now known as Serkz). He revived the gaming series using Blocksworld. And then he started using an app called Cute Cut to edit his videos with style. In late June 2015 he renamed his new account to TheXboxBrother, a reference to his old account, using the same intro and everything. He then made a whole series of CBeebies idents. He changed his name again to cbbcfan1998 VGCP in August 2015 just to prove his relationship with CBBC. He started making a short series called "The Fight Games". On 2015 a hater by the name "L Ryan commented on Daniel's videos telling him to kill himself. Daniel took this as a crime and uploaded a Bad User Alert. L Ryan started annoying Daniel from now on until end. This caused a massive flame war between and between. Users like AviciiFan172 (terminated for hate speech) and Dan F B (inactive) to post hate comments. someone called LuffyFan EDCP also started making death videos with Daniel's username on it. The flame war lasted from August 2015 to March 2016, and although Daniel fought hard, he still uploaded funny videos such as The Cabins Trailer for BBC Two. Daniel and his former friends (terminated, closed or forgotten) won the flame war and L Ryan and LuffyFan were terminated for offensive words and hate speech. A user called Sethwoolf2Games bullied Daniel even before the flame war. Although it took long for YouTube to figure out he was terminated on November 2019 as evidence for bullying. Daniel lost interest on CBBC and CBeebies and gained interest on the Microsoft product Windows. He uploaded a Barney Error on February 2016, and the revival of the YTPs. He made a livestream on March 2nd 2016, and started the thumbnails in Late March 2016. In 2015 Daniel moved to London for a holiday, and Daniel moved from London to Germany in July 2016. He moved to Kyrgyzstan (called Danielana) in August 2016. In May 2017, he moved to Magadan (also called Danielana) and revived his old channel content. Now his content is random and at the same time predictable. He made effects on the Nelvana logo and released CBeebies early templates this same year too, but 2017 was quite a short year for Daniel. In 2018, Daniel uploaded an old clip of the Big Fun Time song and really started to normalize and turn into his old channel. He uploaded a short video of snow in Danielana, which in March snow is unusual in Russia as it usually happens from Early January to Mid February. Daniel starts interesting himself into BBC Two, and made a gaming video of Roblox (bombing someone) Fortnite (first-timer). YTPs are revived again and Daniel Studios, a Danielanian TV channel is brought back to mind. He started creating Mine Song videos as it's what people used to do. Most famous is the Kashubian dub of Mine Song. CBBC is finally recognized again and this time for real. Plotagon is revived ever since 2015 and now it's a real moneymaker. The sequel to Barney Error, known as Barney Error 2 was released on July 10, 2018. On July 21, he moved to Poland. A teaser was made for Barney Error 3 however it's unreleased at the moment. 2019 was Daniel's biggest year. He uploaded the CBBC and CBeebies full template packs, revived the fake TV footage (requestable) and made REQUESTO PRESTO, a series dedicated to requests, uploaded a small Barney Error test, moved to Pueblo, CO, USA, uploaded a Screen BUG pack, faced a copyright strike and he loved the year overall and spent it with his new best friends YoshiClips, TOM / Thomas and Layton 2020. 2020 will be another big year for Daniel. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Portuguese YouTubers